NAO Virtual Reality
by aig217
Summary: Naruto lost againt Sasuke in their final battle. He wakes up in a hospital to a brown hair nurse with glasses with shocking news.
1. Prologue

Prologue

He saw Sasuke's chidori penetrate his chest. His rinnegan fully activated and his senjutsu slowly fading away. He could taste his own blood coming up his mouth. His vision blurring and his body turning cold.

Sasuke's eyes widened after seeing this, never would he imagined this happening. As he felt Naruto's chest giving away. His blue eyes closing and his final comment, "I guess I failed huh?"

His vision finally went black and in the upper left corner he saw something appear. _You are Dead_ in red and vanish with a beep.

Naruto's eyes opened up staring to a helmet type covering his head. He could see a white ceiling and hear beeping noises around him. He was in a hospital oh how he hated hospitals.

He tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. His mouth was really dry and strained like if hasn't spoken in years. He tried to sit up but he could hardly muster the strength to move his fingers.

 _What is going on? Why can't I move? Baa-chan! Sakura-chan! Help me!_ He thought. His heart rate began to accelerate and the beeps confirmed that. Immediately the door flung open revealing a young nurse with brown hair and glasses with two bangs on each side. In her ID badge, _Asada, Shinon._

 _Who is she? I have never seen her before. Why doesn't she look like that?_

She approached Naruto quickly and injected him with something. He couldn't feel the needle at all, _That's new. It's about time they made a new way for injecting shots._

"Hello Mr. Namikaze, you're the first one to wake up from that world," She said with a small face as she removed the helmet on my head.

 _That world? What does she mean? How does she know my name if I have never seen her before! What is going!?_

"I never would have expected _his_ game to be like the one he was stuck in. It's sad really he became what he despised the most. Any way the doctor has been notified that you woke up. He should fill you in with what happened in the last few years. How about a cup of water?" she said as she brought a cup near me and gently pour it down my throat. _The water running down my throat was a gift from the gods._ She did it again and gently rose my bed up with a remote. In front of me was a giant mirror. My own reflection scared me.

There was a scrawny young man with long blond hair almost reaching my back. No tan in any part of my body almost pale as snow. No fox marks on my face and my eyes, they weren't blue. They were violet like my mother's. I was beginning to get scared what happened to me.

I once again tried to speak with very difficulty pronouncing words.

"Where…am.. I?" I asked confused.

"You're in a hospital in Tokyo, Japan. The year is 2031."

His eyes widened in shock "2031?"

"Yes, you have been in NAO for over three years. This hospital was actually made to take care of all of the people in that game."

"NAO, what is that?" asked the blond

"Ninjutsu Arts Online, the virtual world you lived in the last three years."

"What the hell do you mean Virtual!?"

"Hey don't you yell at me!" Shino rose her voice then fixed her glasses and continued, "look like I said the Doctor will be in shortly to tell you everything ok? I have to attend other patients and see what is going. You are the first one to wake up since the game was started. I need to see if others did so as well."

"Wait!," Naruto said before the nurse left, "is there someone by the name of Sasuke Uchiha here too?"

The nurse thought about it for a long time, "Uchiha… there was only one person by the name of that but he died in the game within the first month."

"What do you mean die?"

"Is another side effect of this game, if you die playing NAO you die in real life."

"But.. but I died in the game. How could I be alive?"

"Beats me. Like I said you are the first one to wake up. Maybe you have a purpose here." 


	2. Up to Date

Chapter 1: Up to Date

The doctor came in shortly after the nurse left Naruto. He kept thinking about everything that happened in the Ninja world or as the nurse said "NAO."

"So my entire life has been a fake huh?" he spoke to himself as he stared at the mirror before him. Not one of his feats were real. He didn't beat Neji. He didn't beat Gaara. He didn't save the Leaf Village. He didn't die. So who exactly was he. His blue eyes that showed so much pain were virtual. These violet pupils showed nothing just an empty soul.

The door opened to reveal a white haired man with dark eyes. He looked around his late 30. His mouth was covered by a mask, "Ah Mr. Namikaze, good to see you are awake."

Naruto stared at him unbelievably, "Ka..Kashi-sensei?"

The doctor stared at him strangely, "Well that confirms one of my question you can read my name tag." He said with a smile, "I am Dr. Kakashi. I am in charged of letting you know what happened over the last three years."

"Kakashi-sensei, what is going!" exclaimed Naruto, "Where am I? Why are you dressed like a doctor? Where is Sasuke and Sakura-chan?"

The doctor sighed and had a seat right next to him on top of the stool, "Naruto.. May I call you Naruto?" the blond nodded.

"First of all I am dressed like this because I am doctor. I went to college and passed with honors and viola. I am now Dr. Kakashi Ikaru. The nurse I already told you where you are. If you are referring to Haruno Sakura, she is on the third floor of this building along with many patients who are stuck in the game you were at. Lastly, I don't know any one by the name of Sasuke. He is not a patient here and I know each one of my patients name."

Naruto looked stunned _where is Sasuke?_ "Okay now can you please tell me what is going on?"

Kakashi nodded, "Get comfortable it's a long story. You see about three years ago, all of you were volunteered either by a family member or drafted by chance to be an experiment. It was to test to see if it was possible to create a virtual world that could replace life one day. It was only going to be temporarily but the creator of the game had a sudden change of heart. On launch day, he erased everyone's memory with the help of the NerveGear II, the helmet you had on when you woke up."

Kakashi paused to look at Naruto to see if he was understanding everything, "At first the board members approved of this action to see if by wiping someone's memory it can create a totally new person in a virtual world. Almost as if you are saying goodbye to your real body. It gave wonderful results. We saw how the NAO world started to bloom and grow. Until the first ingame death. The person's avatar died and immediately the real body went with it, apparently the NerveGear fried the person's brain. We immediately tried to take of the helmet but the same thing happened. Ever since that moment, we just let you run out your time. It was either that or kill you ourselves, not a popular choice by us."

"So what happened to the game maker?" asked Naruto 

"Not soon after the game creator disappeared from the face of this earth. Everyone looked for him but couldn't find anywhere. We assume he joined a game but we still didn't know which one. Not until recently a game challenged appeared to anyone who had the full-dive technology. A cross-world challenge tournament. The winner would be granted a legendary avatar with all the full skills and weapons the original owner had. Obviously a lot of people entered the tournament with little success. We have reason to believe that game owner is the one who created the challenge."

"Is he really that powerful?"

"Yes he is. Many extremely skilled players couldn't even lay a scratch on him. So every year he makes the same tournament around the same time."

"but what makes you believe it's the game creator? I mean anyone could have made up the challenged."

"That may be true but the avatar he is offering belong to only one person, the game maker."

Naruto sat there in his bed sinking every bit of information he just heard, "is there anyone to see if I can see the other players?"

Kakashi smiled, "Yes, not right now obviously since you can barely walk but I say within a week after rehab you should be able to walk with crutches. Ms. Asada is going to be taking care of you. Until then read this. It's a report on who you are. Should help fill in thin blank spaces on your mind."

Naruto briefly screened, _still orphan huh?_ He continued until he sas something shocking, "uhh doctor, it sas here I am twenty-three. In game I was only 16.

"Ahh you see that's another thing about virtual reality time is irrelevant. Take care Naruto-kun." He said with an eye smile leaving Naruto alone.

 _That guy looked really… really like Kakashi-Sensei_ , "Hopefully he's not a pervert like the one I know." He continued reading until a knock got his attention. It was Shino

"Naturo-kun, did the Dr. Kakashi fill you in?" she asked nicely.

"Yes he did. Quite a shock to know that who I am isn't real anymore."

"Actually that is not true. Your previous memories were erased. So whoever you were in NAO you are right now. I think it's pretty neat. It's like a fresh new start," She smiled.

"Now time for your daily shower, let's get you out those clothes." She said with a giggle.

"Wait what! I'm not taking of my clothes," the blond exclaimed.

The nurse huffed, "C'mon Naruto, it's not like I haven't seen your penis before. I am the one who has been taking care of you. _Really good care of you if you know what I mean._ ," she said sadistically as she winked at him making the blond feint from all the blood pouring out of his nose.

She sighed sadly, "Everything changed that day three years ago right Kirito-kun?"


	3. Step by Step

Chapter 2: Step by step

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto with frustration as he once again failed to manage to walk to the end of the hall. Shino was able to catch him before he fell to his knees.

"Take it easy Naruto-kun. Frustration leads nowhere. It has only been days since you got out of bed after three years. It's just like waking up from a coma your body is not used to moving a lot."

Naruto blushed as he saw the young nurse smile at him and sighed to relax himself. He accepted her help and stood up only to be led to his wheelchair. He took his seat and waited for Shino to push him to his room. An uncomfortable silence grew between them before Shino spoke, "Naruto-kun, how was the world you lived in? I mean I saw brief glances but mostly NAO was strictly hidden from the public."

Naruto remembered everything from the Shinobi World with a sad smile, "You know, it's hard to believe everything I experienced was not real. We shinobi had chakra in our bodies that made us produce ninjutsu or genjutsu. However, if we were to exhaust our chakra we would die, it was our life support."

The two continued down the hall as Naruto told his story looking down, so he failed to see they passed his room.

"There were all sorts of ninjas and they all had special abilities depending on where they lived. Konohagakure, my village, were mostly affiliated with fire so it came to a big surprise when I found I had wind affiliation. Many shinobi sought after power and that cause three great wars. I was part of the third one with many of my friends." 

He saddened at the many of his friends that died those days. Shino seemed to noticed and hoped to cheer him up, "Tell me about your friend Naruto-kun!" she said merily.

He brightens up and smile, "My friends are the reason why I become so strong. I wanted to protect them always. We were a group of rookies who graduated the ninja academy at the same year. Well I did under special cirumstances. Anyways we were placed in teams with a Jounin leader to improve our skills. I was placed with my childhood crush and the top student of the class to balance the teams since I was the dead last."

He chuckled at that part along with the young nurse pushing him down a ramp, " Team 7 became my only family I ever knew for a while. Even though Sasuke was a brooding emo, Sakura was crazy fan girl of Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei was a pervert I called them my family."

"Kakashi? Like the Dr. Kakashi?" asked the brunette.

"Hehe yeah he kind of reminds me of my sensei. Anyways, remember how I told you shinobi sought after power? Well Sasuke was one of them and he desserted the village and went dark for a while until he decided to help end the third shinobi war."

"Well that was good. Hey Naruto-kun, you said your team was the only family you knew howcome?"

"Well for the most part of my life in the game I never knew who my parents were, they died the day I was born. They sacrificed themselves to save the village from a monster. You see the village leader, the hokage, was my dad and he faced off to a masked man that threaten the village in the future. He then sealed the monster within me as a last attack the monster tried to kill only for my parents to step in the way of its claws."

"that's horrible. Why would any man do that."

"Those monsters or tailed beast as we knew them are unique and any one who controlled them all could rule the world. He was after all of them and my mom had the one that was sealed inside me."

"How do you know all this Naruto-kun, I mean who told you?"

"My parents did, they were able to seal some of their chakra within me and later help me in some battles."

"That truly is remarkable Naruto-kun," Shino stated happily.

The blond smiled, "Hey ummm can I ask you a question?" The brunette smiled and nodded to him. Why did you become a nurse here?"

She responded calmly, "Remember when I told you I used to be inside a game? Well before that I was traumatized by an incident that happened to me when I was just a child. The game I played was my escape goat from the real world. In there, I was free to be anyone I wanted but once I stepped back to reality I was the same weak girl who was afraid of guns."

"Guns huh," Naruto wondered, "Where you involved in a hold up?"

Shino nodded and continued, "It wasn't until someone I met inside the game by pure chance who had a past just like me. He helped me get over my fear small steps at a time. He inspired me to be strong and that's what I want to do to people who have traumatizing pasts. Helped them overcome their fear and once again smile like I did." She smiled radiantly to Naruto, "Well here we are Naruto just as I promised."

They stopped right in front of the hospital entrance. The glass door separating Naruto from the outside world that was denied from him for over three years. They started moving forward as the doors opened giving the first amount of fresh air. The skyscrapers ruled the city as the sound car honking surrounded them. The hue of blue decorated the sky with some white clouds hovering above them. Wind gently flew from left to right allowing Naruto to breathe it. The sun shinning bright above them. 

"Finally some fresh air right Naruto-kun?" Shino asked delighted.

"Yeah its wonderful to feel the wind past by me instead of sterilized air. It's very different though, I mean it feels different to me because I lived in Konoha for three years. Let me just experience this a little bit more."

They stayed for half an hour more until they went back in side. As they were rolling back to Naruto's room, he saw a similar name on a room. _S. Haruno._

"That's Sakura-chan's room!" he yelled as he stood and quickly walked to the room as if he was healthy.

"Naruto-kun wait you can't open that door!" She ordered but it was too late. The blond had opened the door to see it the same as his only with a scrawny body laying in the bed.

"Sakura-chan…." He whispered.


	4. Announcement

Chapter 3: Announcement

Naruto's eyes landed on a very pale looking body with the same helmet he had on. She looked to be younger than himself but what left him in shock was how very thin she was. She could easily see skin attached through bones. Her brown hair was nothing like the pink hair he knew in NAO. He hardly could recognize Sakura in this state.

"Sakura-chan…" he whispered before he fell down to the floor after his small adrenaline rush finished. He barely registered being helped up again into his wheelchair.

"You weren't ready to see this Naruto-kun," Shino spoke sternly, "let's get you back to your room for rest."

"What happened to her?" he barely spoke, "Was that really Sakura?"

"Yes it's her. I'll let the Dr. Kakashi explain it to you later right now you have to get rest."

The ride back to his room was awkward and quickly. After he was on his bed, his personal nurse excused herself before she left.

Naruto's mind was elsewhere.

The sky outside turned gray out of nowhere as small drops started to hit the windows. The beautiful day that was outside turned to dark rain and thunder. He heard a knock, before Kakashi let himself in.

"Naruto-kun how are you holding up?" he asked nicely.

"Like the first day all over again Kakashi. I was expecting to see my best friend radiantly on a bed, I'll I saw was a ghost."

"I guess you can put it that way. You see Ms. Haruno has been terminally ill for quite sometime. She was expected to have past away three years ago. However, there was an advance in medical technology and the virtual world. The full-dive technology that runs most VMMORPG was advanced furthermore. A dying mind in this world could be downloaded into data and uploaded virtually in a game. However, the body must still be kept fed like a normal human being. It literally gives them a second chance in life. It makes them feel love and pain. Ms. Haruno was chosen among handful of individuals who have no chance of survival to access this system."

"Who else has this?" asked Naruto with hesitation.

"I normally don't do this because of regulation but since none of them would know: Gaara S., Tsunade S, Nagato U., Konohamaru S. Mr. Nagato sadly past away last year in game."

"Konohamaru… how old is he?" with tears ready to roll down his cheek. People he knew and cared about had this condition.

"He is thirteen as same as the in-game version," Kakashi replied sadly.

"So it doesn't matter if they survive inside the game or not they can just die like that!" he yelled as he wept.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Naruto, "As long as they survive inside the game they stay alive. If they somehow woke up like you did. They would start regretting it immediately Naruto. All their memories have been wiped so they know nothing about what is happening to them in real life. To them NAO is their life now Naruto as long as the game stays on and active they'll be happy. Isn't that what you want for them?"

Naruto looked down only to nod in agreement.

"The Nurse should be in shortly to help you with your leg exercises. I think she should be able to cheer you up Naruto. I began hearing rumors about you two," he said with an eye smile before he close the door immediately with a vase crashing into it not a second later.

He pouted with a blush, long gone were the tear marks as the door opened again.

"Hi Naruto-kun, I heard something break are you okay?" As she looked down to see the broken vase, "Umm.. What happened to the vase?"

"It flew and exploded against the door trying to hit someone," He said looking away from the nurse.

She giggled as she approached him, "Ready for you excercises Naruto-kun?"

He smiled back and nodded, "I'm sorry about earlier Shino-san. I shouldn't have gone against your orders."

She nodded, "It's okay Naruto-kun. I can't blame you after all. You care for your friends and your body just reacted."

"Yeah it's not the first time that has happened believe me." He replied as he prepared for the stretching.

Shino went to turn the TV off as to not distract him. As soon as she was about to press the button, a familiar warning appeared.

"I guess it's about that time of the year again," she spoke to herself.

A hooded covered figure in black began its advertisement.

 **"Greetings, It is once again that time of the years where I invited players from all Virtual worlds to join the crossover experience. The tournament is able to support characters from every game. It doesn't matter if its Alfheim Online or Gun Gale. Even former SAO players are welcome to take place in the tournament. The winner would face me the creator of the tournament for an extremely rare avatar. As a side reward I will also throw in an extra. An ability that is able to copy players moves and movement and use them for personal use. It is the only one in existence. The tournament will take place within a month at the strike of noon. Those who are interested will have to pick up a free copy of the game in marked locations. Registration deadline is next week no exception. A bit of advise this year's tournament is special. My advice you play any VMMORPG you can and get experience with each battle style. Game on!"**

Before the figure left he showed the reward in his hand. An object that Naruto has seen plenty of time before.

"Shino do you think you can take me to register for that tournament?"

"I don't think that's a wise idea Naruto-kun. You are only recovering right now and those kind of games puts you in to a lot stress in real life."

"Please, that reward I have seen it before. I want to save my friends from dying in game. I think who ever that person is knows the answer to why I was the one to wake up. Why everyone else is trapped. Please you're the only one that can help me!"

She looked at him and was amazed to see those dull eyes he once had turn into fire. They shined like the eyes she once had fallen in love with, full of determination and no trace of failure.

"Okay Naruto-kun I will help you. You have to tell me what that reward is first."

Naruto nodded, "It's a Sharingan." 


End file.
